warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Focus/@comment-64.231.94.50-20160222193646/@comment-195.211.206.241-20160310081111
No one cares about outside Draco since we were talking Draco and focus farming on Draco you retard. 1. even when you go for the pickups as ev or anything else other than excal, you don't really have to worry about anything other than grabbing it. If excal fails to return in time or just take too long or jsut some random sht happens like crazy cat lady one-shotting him enemies can capture the point, and if it's the end or close to the end of the round mission will be failed and peopel would rage, some would leave the team. 2. that's why you should have at the very (very) least one buffer, and preferebly ff frost with full str to keep everyone alive as well as buffing. If you're going after focus, better have 2 - especially since buffers are easier to find. There's no such thing as too lil power for excal, it's actually better when they 'only' have 180-200 str BUT decent energy efficinency and flow/primed flow since you can ev better as they won't consume all the energy pool in 3 strikes forcing trin to ev like hell cause there's never enough. But that's only with NT, but nt is pretty mcuh must have anyway. Of all the time I've played I saw more bad trins than bad excals actually. Not sure what gives, probably they don't think they actually need to be at full range (235 or 250) and really low duration. Many, many say that "jeez, that excal (or the team) is too demanding, I was doing (ODD, T4D, Hieracon, anything) and it all was ez stop bullying me for not having full range or low str or sht" 3. Sounds like you've been on Darco in the last century. New crazy cat lady alone without the cats and some other units can practically one-hit kill you - and you don't even know by the looks of it that not nearly every ev uses vam leech so you can have only 300 health 300 shields as an excal and that's very low - not to mention that since tehy can one-hit kill you, trin is not able to save you from that. She can't save herself from hyeka master either if she's hit by her granades if she won't react immediately. And yes, the most important part. Not nearly half of the teams are perfect. And yeah surprise, many slowepokes and retards in this community and on Draco too. You won't find out if they're retarded or not until you're on the mission with them. Again sounds like you don't play it much or at all. Lol. If you don't use macro as an ev then you're a BAD ev or mediocre at best (or all excals you've been playing with had only 200 range and never 235 or more, and shitty buffers. Because when exals are "good" and have good buffers they one hit everything in the range of about 60 meters). And you think you're a special snowflake instead that has "other things to do besides ev" - on Draco no, you don't. If you don't bother to bring frost and have to bless every minute your team is just shistty. That's not to mention you can use any other ability if you want to heal, macro doesn't take your ability too press 4 away it just make you ev better and faster by alot since you don't nee to look up for the neemy and only then press 2, you jsut have to look in the direction they spawn (without even seeing the enemies) literally and you ev automatically. All of the frames on Draco are importan, equally, Without good ev there won't be enough energy. Without the good excal you'll just fail the mission. Without a good buffer you will have real troubles kiling anything and will have a risk of failing even if ev and RJ are good again. All should be good for it to work properly, no exceptions. You can survive and manage even when they're not, but no one likes to simply 'manage' a round.